Wet Dreams
by SeverusSPrince
Summary: Almost by accident, Snape finds out what Sirius really wants...Takes place in the summer between GoF and OOtP, before Harry comes to grimmauld Place. Rated M for a reason. ss/sb slash, dirty language, spanking.... dont read if you cant handle it


**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of these caracters! J.K. Rowling does.

**Warning:** This is a NC-17 slashfic. It plays with gay sex and bad language.

If you dont like that, dont read.

ooo

This is a drabble I finished in one night. My beta is on vacation, so I had to beta it myself. sorry for any errors

ooo

**What he really wanted**

**ooo **

An Order meeting had just ended and now everyone were having dinner in the kitchen at Grimmauld place. For once, Mrs. Weasley had managed to talk Snape into joining them as well.

Sirius had been glaring at him all through dinner, and by the time they reached the pudding, Snape was well and truly sick of it.

« What the fuck are you staring at, Black?!», he gnarled and ignored Mrs. Weasleys gasp and comment about minding his language infront of the children.

« Shut up, Snivellus», Sirius replied mockingly and grinned at him.

He was happy that Snape had finally reacted the way he hoped. It was no fun when the potions master ignored his attempts to wind him up.

Those bottomless black eyes narrowed, then a fire of fury was lit up in them.

_« so easy»_, Sirius thought as his grin grew slightly bigger.

Sirius loved to push Snapes buttons. He loved to see the usually collected man blaze up, and unleash that beast inside him. He loved to make him so angry that he snapped.  
He loved it because he was the only one that could set fire to Snape like that, and that thought, had kept him going at it for years.

It had always been this way. Ever since that first time they met on the Hogwarts Express, Sirius had felt an uncontrollable urge to mess with him, to throw him off balance.

It felt so good, it was almost like a drug to Sirius.

A drug he was addicted to beyond any cure.

ooo

He met Snapes glare and his little grin widened further. He studied his face.

As much as he had forgotten in Azkaban, that face had never faded from his memory.  
The onyx eyes, that nose, those lips that were a little plump and very juicy when relaxed, yet so narrow when drawn into Snapes usual, and in his opinion, delicious sneer.

He knew those features too well. He had spent far too much time studying them.

Snapes hair, so greasy. It always amused and puzzled Sirius that despite how often Snape washed it, it was always greasy.

Sirius knew for a fact that Snape showered at least once a day, often twice. That man was pendantic and obsessed with hygiene, but no matter how many turns of shampoo he used, he never managed to wash the grease out of his hair.

Sirius knew this because back in school he used to knick James' invisibility cloak and spy on Snape in the shower. He wondered what excuse he could give Harry to let him borrow the cloak one night.  
He could easily sneak into the dungeons, he had done it a few times during Harrys third year, under a disillusionment charm, but it wasnt the same as under the cloak, where he felt certain that no matter what he did, he would not be caught.

ooo

The mere thought of it resulted in a delightful twitch from down below. Suddenly he couldnt keep the images away.

Snape naked in the Slytherin bath. Strands of black hair clinging to his wet soapy skin. Water drops and foam trailing their way down his lean body. Down the curve of his spine, to those two round firm little cheeks, and the crack in the middle that held promises of endless pleasure.

Sirius crossed his legs and leaned forward onto the table, hoping that Lupin, who was sitting next to him, wouldnt discover that fast growing swelling in his trousers.

Snape was still glaring at him, and Sirius was still holding his gaze, while thinking how it would feel like to do the same as one of those waterdrops. Lick his way down Snapes neck, pausing at the nipples, before making it slowly down to the very tip of that beautiful heavy cock, hanging placidly between the long legs. He wondered how it would taste as it grew massive and hard in his mouth.

He wanted to hear Snape make those wonderful low moans he made as he came. Those moans that would drive Sirius out of his mind the few times he had been lucky enough to see Snape touch himself in the shower.

His trousers were now uncomfortably tight, and Sirius wondered if Mrs. Weasley would let him leave the table, so that he could go up and finish his little dream about Snape.

Then he became aware of Snapes face.

The two were still locking eyes, and over the past couple of minutes, Snapes expression had changed from the usual disdain and anger, to puzzlement, and now he looked nothing short of shocked.  
His eyes were wide, and his mouth hanging in an almost perfect O.

_« fuck!»_

Sirius had forgotten about that.  
« Get out of my head, you slimy creep!», he shouted at Snape, and was out of the room so fast, he might as well have disapparated.

ooo

ooo

Up in his bedroom, Sirius slammed the door and locked it. He sunk down to the floor. His heart was racing, and his skin was burning. How could he have been so stupid and forget that Snape was a legilimens. There was no point in wondering if Snape had managed to interpet his thoughts and feelings correctly. By the shocked look on his face, it was clear that he had.

With a little 'pop', Snape apparated into the room.

Sirius jumped to his feet. « Get the fuck out of my room!», he screamed.

« Not before you explain what the hell that was», Snape said angrily.

« I have no idea what you are talking about. Now get out, Snivellus!»

Snape smirked at him. « Is that what you want? Those thoughts... is that why you keep pestering me?».

« what?.. no.. NO!», Sirius lied.

Snape walked right up to him. He was half a head taller then Sirius was, and took Sirius by the chin to force him to look at him. « are you sure?», he asked in his low drawl of a voice.

ooo

Again Sirius could not keep those images out of his mind. This time he was aware that Snape was forcing them to surface. « stop... stop that!», he cried.

Snape bodyslammed him up against the wall. Sirius tried to push him off, but failed.  
_"Since when was Snivellus stronger than me?"_, he wondered. No doubt that twelve years in prison and two years living off rats had something to do with that.

« is that really what you want?», Snape growled into his ear.

Something inside Sirius was screaming 'yes', but he closed his eyes and said 'no'.

Snape backed down and Sirius drew his wand instantly. Aiming it at Snape, he told him to get out.

« there is no way I would want something as filthy as you!», he snarled, not quite managing to sound as intimidating as Snape always did.

Snape smirked again, and slowly pushed Sirius' wand away.  
« you say no, but your body gives you away», he said and pointed at Sirius' trousers.

Sirius looked down. He was already aware that he was hard as rock, but now he saw that he was leaking pre-come, and it had made a wet stain in the fabric of his trousers.

Again Snape slammed him up against the wall, and pushed his thigh against Sirius' erection.

A moan escaped Sirius' lips.

Snape moved close, until his lips were half an inch away from Sirius'.  
« tell me what you want...», he whispered.

« nnngh... I... I want you», Sirius muttered. Too horny to be able to stop himself.

Snape smiled and let go of him. With a nonchalant wave of his wand, he looked at Sirius.

« would you please repeat that?»

« I want you...», Sirius said, louder and more confident that it might be mutual.

« You want me? And from that memory, I take it this isnt a recent discovery...», Snape asked.

« No...», Sirius admitted.

« do you want this?», Snape cupped the bulge in his pants.

Sirius bit his lip and rolled his eyes. _« more than life»_

ooo

Casting all reservations and suspitions to the wind, he gave in to his cocks desire and fell to his knees in front of Snape and made to open his trousers.

Snape took his hands and stopped him. « I will take that as a very determined yes», he chuckled.

« but not yet. If you do want this, you have to be honest with me first. Tell me, Black, did you really used to spy on me while I showered?».

« yes», Sirius said quietly, still on his knees. What was the point of lying anyway? If Snape really was angry about this, he would have cursed him or something already.

« while in school, and even a few times after you came back?», Snape asked.

Sirius nodded.

« did you like what you saw?»

Sirius nodded once again.

« did you touch yourself while watching me?».

This time Sirius just looked down. « look at me!», Snape commanded.

Sirius lifted his head reluctantly. « Black... are you blushing?», Snape said with a great deal of amusement in his voice.

Surprised that he infact was blushing, he jumped to his feet again. « what is it you want with this, Snape?».

« the issue at hand is not what I want, but what you want»

ooo

Snape traced his arm with the tips of his fingers, while slowly walking around him.

« you've been a very bad boy, and you need to be punished...», he whispered almost inaudiably into Sirius' ear. His warm breath and deep whisper sent a shiver all the way down his spine and right into his balls. Again Sirius couldnt hold back a little moan.

He had always imagined Snape to be the top dog, commanding and vicious as he was, but this little game was beyond anything he had imagined.

« yes, yes, I have been a bad boy, and you must punish me», he said with a smile. Glad that things were finally going the way he had always hoped.

Snape gestured for him to get on the bed. Sirius obliged him and got on all four on the bed, still wearing that hopefull smile.

Behind him Snape did a quick look around for something he could use. As soon as his eyes fell on the Gryffindor scarf proudly displayed on the wall, he knew it was the perfect thing.

He tore it off the wall, cast a charm on it to make it wet, and then wrung most of the water out of it.

A hard smack across Sirius' ass, and a resulting cry of pain and pleasure, proved that it worked just as he had intended.

« I ask you again, did you or did you not play with yourself while spying on me, you pervert?», Snape asked and whipped the wet scarf across Sirius' butt again.

« oh! Fuck! Yes, yes, I did!», Sirius cried as his cock was begging to be released. With one hand he unzipped and pulled his pants down, freeing his throbbing, leaking member.

« Tell me why!», Snape demanded with another smack across his ass. It hurt more now that his skin was bare, and at the same time it felt a hundred times better.  
« Oh MERLIN!», he moaned and buried his face in the matress.

**Smack!**

« are you actually enjoying this, Black?»

**Smack!**

« nnnnghhh...», was the only sound coming from Sirius.

Snape stopped.

Sirius lifted his head and looked at him, surprised and clearly disappointed.

« oh, you want more?», Snape sneered. « then answer my questions...»

« I watch you, because I want you, I want you to-aaahhh! Harder!», Sirius screamed as Snape resuming the spanking.

« you want me to what?»

**Smack!**

« fuck!.. I want you to fuck me»

**Smack!»**

« what was that?»

**Smack!**

« I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!»

**Smack!**

« Do you really?»

**Smack!**

« yes, Merlin yes! Ever since we took your pants off infront of the school, all I could think about was that glorious cock you have. Biggest, most perfect one I've ever seen!»

Sirius couldnt see the downright evil fleer that Snape had. He was truly enjoying this. So much infact that it almost made him hard. Almost.

« so all that crap you gave me in school, was just to mask the fact that you wanted to suck my cock?»

**Smack!**

« nnnghhhhyees! You dont know what you did to me! To this day, no one else gets me hard! Please, I cant take it anymore!»

Sirius was ready to explode. Involuntarily he started stroking his balls and slowly pumping on the piece of hot steel that was his shaft.

Another whip of the wet scarf hit him, this time the tip of it smacked against his balls and the pain was so intense, and so good, that dots flashed before his eyes. He was so ready now. So hot for Snape.

« If no one else can get you hard...then what about your pet werewolf?», Snape asked and whipped him again, harder than ever.

« Oh fuck! Are you kidding!? Every time we have sex, I close my eyes and imagine that you're the one ramming me. Sni.. Oh, fuck, Severus, fuck me!»

**Smack!**

« beg me...», Snape said, still calm and cool.

**Smack!**

« Please, I need you inside of me now! Fuck me with that fantastic cock you have! Rip me open and fuck me senseless! I dont care, just do it, now! I cant take it anymore...»

Sirius was forcing himself to be able to talk straight. His hand was pumping on his cock faster than ever, and he wasnt able to stop himself.

ooo

Then Snape grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled him up towards him.

Sirius cried out in pain and turned his face, wanting to kiss the man behind him, but Snape took him by the chin, and forced him to look forward.

Sirius was still touching himself. He was too far gone to be able to stop.

Snape closed in until he was less than half an inch away from him.

With a sneer, he whispered: « and just when I thought you couldnt possibly be any more pathetic...»

_« what? No!», _but it was too late. Despite what he was saying, Snapes breath caressing his skin felt too damn good, and with one last furious pump, Sirius wailed as he came, empying himself all over the bed and his clothes.

Snape let go of his hair and pushed him back down on the bed, where Sirius, humiliated and spent, curled up and hid his face from him.

He tossed him the Gryffindor scarf, and the usual look of hate and digust was now back.

« Here, clean yourself off, you bloody degenerate...»

Then he straightened his robes, and left the room, leaving Sirius on the bed, wishing Snape had killed him instead.

ooo

Snape went down to the kitchen to retrieve his travelling cloak.

When he entered the room, everyone were still sitting around the table, frozen in their places.

One look at their faces and he could tell the spell he had cast on Sirius' bedroom had worked perfectly. They had heard every word.

With a faint little victorious smile he put on his cloak, while everyone, adults and children alike, were gaping at him. Lupin was looking at him from the other side of the table, and tears were glistening in his eyes.

Snape winked at him and gave him a mean smirk.

Then he left Grimmauld place, happy that finally he got even with Sirius.

At least for today...

xxx  
xxxxx  
xxx  
xxxxx

* * *

_End Notes: hope you like it, but even if you didnt, **please review**. I´d love to know what exactly YOU thought of it. Come on. You are at the bottom of the page already. just click it_


End file.
